Candy
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: "Okuda-san, kau suka permen?"/ Karmanami/ Review Needed . .


Sum: "Okuda-san, kau suka permen?"/ Karmanami

.

.

Koro-sensei sialan.

Karma berjalan menuju ke kelas E, masih pagi pukul 05.00 dan mereka disuruh datang.

Sebenarnya Tidak.

Pesan itu tadi malam dikirim melalui E-Mail masing-masing murid, katanya mereka harus ke sekolah pukul 05.00 dan terjadi protes namun keputusan Koro-sensei tidak bisa diganggu gugat, Karasuma dan Irina juga sempat menolak namun karena alasan yang menurut mereka 'logis' maka itu diperbolehkan.

Tetapi, tadi pagi, tepat pukul 04.50 setelah Karma setengah jalan menuju kelas E, Koro-sensei mengatakan bahwa itu seharusnya dilakukan minggu depan, beruntung bagi mereka yang masih tertidur di kasur, tetapi Karma sudah hampir sampai, jadi dengan menyumpahi Koro-sensei ia pergi ke kelas E, terpaksa tentu saja.

Hawa dingin lebih terasa di pegunungan, masih lumayan gelap tetapi sinar mentari sudah menerobos meski sedikit, Karma merasa kedinginan meski dengan pakaian yang ia biasa kenakan, seharusnya ia membawa jaket dia juga lupa kelas mereka tidak memiliki penghangat.

Kesialan Karma bertambah dua kali lipat.

Salah apa Karma sampai harus menanggung semua itu? Tidak adakah orang yang bisa ia bagi penderitaannya?

Pemikiran itu berhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang terduduk diam di dalam kelas E.

"Okuda-san?"

.

.

 **Disclaimer** **Matsui Yuusei**

 **CANDY © SakuraSFC**

 **WARNING : Typo, OOC Possible, Alur Kecepetan dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang gadis sedang duduk diam, beberapa kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya ketangan, mencoba mencari penghangat sepertinya dia juga lupa membawa jaket.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu bingung—antara bersyukur atau khawatir.

Memasuki ruangan itu, hawanya bertambah dingin saja, Karma sempat mengurungkan niatnya namun ia akan jadi laki-laki paling kurang ajar jika ia tidak menemani seorang gadis disana—oke, tidak masalah jika Karma belum melihatnya, tetapi masalahnya, Karma sudah melihatnya.

"Selamat Pagi Okuda-san, udaranya dingin sekali, ya," kata Karma, uap keluar dari mulutnya saat berbicara "A-Ahh se-selamat pagi Karma-kun..," sapa gadis itu, Karma melihat tangannya membiru, ah, pasti ia kedinginan sekali, menaruh tas di depannya, ia berbalik kearah perempuan itu.

"K-Karma-kun i-itu meja Hayami-san..," kata Manami.

"Hee, tapi dia belum datang, tidak apa-apa dong, Okuda-san sudah dari jam berapa disini?" tanya Karma, melihat kondisinya yang menggigil pastilah sudah lama.

"J-Jam 04.20..," kata Manami "Selama itu? Kenapa kau bangun pagi sekali?" tanya Karma lagi "A-Aku lupa j-janjian j-jam berapa..., a-awalnya aku mau pulang tetapi ternyata diluar hujan... meski sebentar tapi cukup deras..," kata Manami lagi, Karma mengangguk "Kau lupa bawa jaket?" tanya Karma "I-Iya.. aku meninggalkannya..,"

Karma hanya menatap iba gadis itu "Kasihan sekali.. yang penting Okuda-san tidak sendiri sekarang," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk "T-Terima Kasih..," katanya, badannya masih bergetar hebat.

"Mau kupinjamkan kardiganku?" tanya Karma sambil menunjuk kardigan hitam yang ia pakai "T-Tidak usah, nanti Karma-kun kedinginan..," kata Manami.

Karma tertawa sesaat "Okuda-san apalagi,"

Manami tetap menggeleng "Tidak perlu..," Karma mengangguk "Yakin, ya," kata Karma.

Pukul 05.00 udara mulai menghangat, matahari juga sudah kelihatan "Wah, ternyata dari atas sini pemandangannya bagus ya," kata Manami "Yah, itulah salah satu alasan aku sering bolos dan tertidur di pohon sebelah sana, menonton matahari yang terbenam itu bagus lho terkadang," kata Karma, Manami mengangguk.

Karma kemudian mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

"Okuda-san, kau suka permen?" tanya Karma, Manami menoleh "Eh.. suka..? Memang kenapa?" tanya Manami "Ada banyak permen di tasku.., kupikir bisa kubagi untuk kelas E nantinya, tetapi untuk sekarang, Okuda-san mau rasa apa?" tanya Karma lagi.

"..Anggur?" tanya Manami.

Karma memberikan permen dengan bungkus transparan berwarna ungu "Ini," katanya singkat, Manami mengangguk "Terima Kasih," katanya, Karma mengangguk kemudian mengambil permen stroberi dari tasnya.

Ketika Karma memasukkan permen ke mulutnya, tiba-tiba ia menatap Manami yang sedang membuka permen itu, ia penasaran—

—cara gadis itu memasukkan permennya.

Ah, bukan, lebih tepatnya Karma penasaran soal bibirnya, Irina sempat mengumumkan 5 top _ranking best kisser_ dari kelas E, gadis itu mendapat peringkat 5 Karma kebingungan sebenarnya, bagaimana mungkin gadis seperti dia mendapat peringkat 5 dalam hal seperti itu?

Ketika permen itu mulai menyentuh bibirnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja badan Karma memanas, semakin diperhatikan Karma semakin... entahlah? Itu tak bisa dijelaskan.. tetapi Karma ingin mencobanya.

"Karma-kun? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Manami.

Tersadar dari pandangannya, Karma hanya tersenyum "Tidak apa-apa kok, Okuda-san, ah, soal _ranking_ dari Bitch-sensei itu, aku mau tanya soal sesuatu," kata Karma.

Manami menatapnya "Eh? Soal apa?" dilihat permen anggurnya sudah habis.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat peringkat 5?" tanya Karma.

Manami terdiam "Entahlah, kata Bitch-sensei aku ini _uke kisser_ yang baik," kata Manami sambil menyentuh bibirnya, oh tidak, jangan lakukan itu, Karma semakin tidak bisa menahan nafsunya, ahh, benar. Dia agresif, dengan kata lain seorang _seme-kisser_.

"Hey Okuda-san kau mau mencobanya?" tanya Karma.

"...Mencoba apa?" tanya Manami.

Karma menyentuh wajah Manami dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan, Manami bisa merasakan nafas Karma dari dekat.

"Ciuman," kata Karma.

Manami terdiam sesaat "Eh tapi—uhh..," sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa, Karma sudah menutup jarak diantara mereka, memang hanya singkat—menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain namun bagi Manami itu hal lain, begitupula bagi Karma.

Karma berhasil mencapai 23 hit dalam 18 detik, pencapaian yang cukup membanggakan menurutnya "Ka-Karma-kun kenapa..?" tanya Manami, Karma hanya diam, kemudian menatapnya "...Aku mencintaimu,"

"Eh..?"

Karma kembali menyerangnya, perlahan-lahan memperdalam ciumannya, kali ini lidahnya ikut bermain.., menelusuri setiap bagian dari mulut Manami, sementara _uke kisser_ itu hanya bisa diam, menerima serangan dari Karma.

Melepasnya, Karma mengambil permen dan meletakannya di mulutnya, kemudian menyuruh Manami menggulumnya bersama.

"—Astaga..,"

Setelah keduanya selesai menikmati permen itu bersama, suara dari pintu terdengar, disana berdiri seorang Nagisa Shiota, Kayano Kaede, Yukiko Kanzaki, Sugino Tomohito dan Okajima Taiga.

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

"...,"

Nagisa menutup pintunya kembali "Maaf mengganggu...," katanya.

"T-Tunggu Nagisa-kun!? Kayano-san! Kanzaki-san! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" kata Manami, mukanya masih merah, semerah rambut Karma, begitupula dengan Akabane Karma, ia sendiri tidak bisa menahan malunya.

"BANGSAT LO KARMAAA! GAK! GUE NGGAK TERIMA LO UDA JADIAN—KAYANO LEPASIN GUE!"

"BERISIK! LO NGGANGGU TAU NGGAK!?"

Karma menarik tangan Manami kembali, mendekatkan wajah mereka lagi.

"Jawabanmu?" tanya Karma.

"A-A-Aku bersedia!" kata Manami.

Karma nyengir, kembali menggulum bibir gadis itu, manis sekali, lebih manis dari permen yang tadi ia makan.

Ah, ia lupa.

Ia bersumpah, akan membuat Nagisa dan yang lainnya tutup mulut soal yang tadi.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

 **XxOwarixX**

 **Apa. Yang. Baru. Saja. Saia. Tulis?**

 **Apan ini—Karma yang agresif tapi rada2 tsun-tsun?  
ASTOGE RUSAK SUDAH OTAK w..**

 **Ah ya, lupa aku mau hapus beberapa cerita**

 **Udah itu aja. Dadaah!**

 **SFC OUT!**


End file.
